


For The Best

by joshs_franklin



Series: For The Best [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshs_franklin/pseuds/joshs_franklin
Summary: Ricky discovers a secret that his lost love Nini had been hiding. Meanwhile, Nini attempts to move on.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: For The Best [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! welcome to the second part of my series “For The Best” which is coincidentally the name of this chapter as well. please read the first part before this because it won’t really make sense without it!! as always, thanks for reading and enjoy!!

Nini grinned as she felt the bed shift next to her, tiny hands gripping her face. she pretended to be asleep as her daughter spoke to her. 

"mommy! get up! it's time to play!" 

she rolled over and took her little girl into her arms. the child let out a squeal and a series of adorable laughs as Nini tickled her belly. 

"good morning my sweet girl, how about some breakfast before we play huh? i heard your Lolas downstairs in the kitchen, go head down i'll be there in a minute." 

the little girl bounced out of the room and Nini took a deep breath, laying flat on her back. she sighed looking around the room. it looked nothing like it did when she moved back home three years ago. her once pink walls were now a light gray, her pink bed set now replaced with a light blue one to accent the pieces in her room. it hurt too much when it was the same as it was when she was a teenager, it reminded her of the past. a past she tried desperately to forget. 

the past three years had flown by for Nini. after her daughter Audrey was born, Nini suffered from a horrible case of Postpartum Depression just after bringing the baby home. she loved her daughter but every time she looked at her, she was reminded of everything she lost with Ricky. she resented her daughter for a while. that was until Audrey got really sick, she got Fifth Disease and almost died. she spent a few days in the pediatric ICU, her rash and fever were too horrible to go away on their own. Nini realized what a horrible mother she had been, ignoring her own daughter for the first 3 months of her life.

as soon as Audrey recovered, Nini became attached at the hip to that little girl. she lived for her daughter, she spent every waking hour trying to provide for her. she had gone back to school, getting a teaching degree in English Education so she could have a stable job to provide for Audrey. she was now teaching at East High, something she never thought she'd say. 

her daughter was her whole life. everything she did, she did it for her babygirl. she had decided against giving her Ricky's last name. instead, she named her Audrey Malou Salazar-Roberts. she wanted to protect her daughter. Ricky had begun to pick up popularity after Audrey was born so she didn't want to risk naming her after him and having it come out that he had a daughter with his runaway ex girlfriend. 

Nini had picked up her act. she was a teacher, a mother, and she had recently begun dating again. it was hard since the only real relationship she'd had in the past three years was her daughter. she hadn't been serious with anybody since Ricky. she compared everybody to him. until she met Daniel.

Daniel Pearson was a successful financial analyst at a big finance company in SLC. they'd met randomly one day at the grocery store. she couldn't reach the cereal box and he got it down for her, they'd been together since. they were going on their 7th month of dating yet Nini still felt like she couldn't commit. she was scared. the last time she got this close to somebody, she ended up pregnant and heartbroken. she hadn't even really let Audrey spend time with Daniel, always making sure her moms took her out when he came over and he never stayed the night. 

she made her way down the stairs to see her daughter sitting on her knees on a chair at the dining room table, a stack of her favorite chocolate chip pancakes in front of her. things like that used to be hard for Nini to see. everything Audrey did reminded her of Ricky, her favorite foods, her voice, her curly hair, her attitude, everything. 

but standing in the doorway looking at her daughter, she was looking at her true love of her life. 

~~

Ricky had been busy in the past three years. he'd released two albums and gone on one world tour and was currently ending his spring North America tour, making stops all around the country. 

he had lucked out with his record deal. he got to live in a penthouse New York apartment, he got to go to hundreds of premieres and concerts, and he got to sleep with any girl he wanted to. things with Emily fizzled out after his first album dropped, since then he'd been chasing tail anywhere he could get it. he knew that girls used him for his fame and his money but to be honest, he didn't care. he was still chasing after the girl that walked out on him. 

the true love of his life. 

~~

Nini walked the isles of the outdoor farmers market slowly. it was her errand day, Audrey was off with Carol at the park for the afternoon so she figured she'd get some stuff done. 

she was poking around some apples when a familiar voice caught her off guard, "Nini?" 

she glanced up to see her old drama teacher, who was now conveniently married to her ex's father, "Jenn. hi." 

she hugged the woman stiffly. in the three years that she'd been back in Salt Lake, she expertly avoided everybody (i.e. Mike and Jenn). she'd been invited to their wedding last year but declined once she realized that Ricky would be there, plus she didn't have a sitter and she definitely wasn't going to bring her daughter. 

"how are you sweetie?! when did you move back to Salt Lake?" 

Nini glanced around awkwardly, looking for a way out of the conversation, "uh, i've been back for a couple of years. been living with my moms. i'm sure you know about Ricky and i separating." 

Jenn nodded quickly, "yes, were still all so confused as to why you left though?" 

Nini panicked, she quickly checked the time on her phone, not noticing how Jenn caught a glimpse at the screensaver; a picture of her and Audrey. 

"oh well would you look at that. i have to go. it was nice seeing you again Jenn!" Nini said hastily before quickly running off to her car. 

she got in and slammed the door behind her before letting a few tears slip. she wasn't sure why she was still crying over him. she'd moved on, right?

~~

Ricky collapsed into his bed after a long day of rehearsals. he was preparing for his final show at Madison Square Garden and it was taking a toll on him. he had recently announced that he was going to stop performing for a few months and take a break, he'd been mentally and physically exhausted for months. he hadn't written new material in almost a year. 

his phone rang, causing him to exhale sharply. he grabbed the phone, seeing the caller id and quickly answering, "hey dad." 

"hey bud. i have something to tell you.” 

__that couldn't be good. the last time he told him that was when he told him he was dating his old drama teacher, and then a few years later he was marrying her. it's never good when his dad says those words._ _

__"what is it?" he asked cautiously._ _

__he could hear Mike exhale a shaky breath, not speaking. Ricky was beginning to get scared, "dad seriously, what's wrong?"_ _

___"Nini's back in Salt Lake. she's been here for a while." ___ _ _

____Ricky let out a shuttered breath. he tried to block out all thoughts of his ex girlfriend when she left him three years ago. he felt his palms begin to sweat, "how long?"_ _ _ _

_____"three years. Jenn saw her at the farmers market today. she ran off but Jenn asked around and somebody told her that Nini came back to live with her moms, she said she's been staying there since moving home." ____ _ _ _

______"oh." he didn't know what to do with this information. for three years he's wondered where she went, why she left, and how she was doing._ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Rick, there's more." ____ _ _ _ _ _

________he was confused, what else was there to the story? he snapped out of his daze and answered his father, "what's that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"we think she had a kid Ricky. Jenn didn't see a ring so we don't know if she's married but she saw a picture of her with a little girl, i found some pictures on facebook that Carol and Dana posted as well. i'm so sorry Ricky." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________well shit, that hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"i have to go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"wait, are you still coming home for the benefit dinner at East High? they really appreciated your donation Ricky." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ricky scratched his neck nervously, "uh i don't know, i'll have to think about it. i'll talk to you later dad, i love you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________he hung up before Mike could say anything else. he let a few tears stream down his face at this news. she had moved on. she had a family now. a family that didn't include him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________it shouldn't have hurt as much as it did, but he knew that it was all because he still loved her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini made her way to the teachers lounge at her lunch break. she stood at the coffee maker, her old playbill mug settled under it as the coffee slowly dripped out. she was exhausted, Audrey had a cold and was up every hour crying because everything hurt. she hated seeing her baby in pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"did you hear that Ricky Bowen is coming to the benefit dinner?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini snapped her head in the direction of the group of ladies at the table. she didn't like to eavesdrop but she couldn't help but listen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"i thought he hadn't accepted the invitation?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"i heard his dad is forcing him to come back for it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"he's 24 years old and his dad still tells him what to do? why's he so afraid to come back here?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini knew. she knew that he had to know. Jenn must've told Mike that she was back in Salt Lake. she knew that he wasn't coming home because she was here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________she grabbed her mug and began to make her way to her mailbox in the room to grab papers before leaving. she stopped again when she heard her name in a not so quiet whisper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"is it true that Nina Salazar-Roberts and him dated?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"oh yeah, they dated in high school and then went to New York together until she mysteriously came back here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"huh, i wonder what he did to drive her away."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________that couldn't be more wrong. Ricky never did anything to drive her away, it was her own fault._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________and she lived with it every day for the past three years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________being home was hard for Ricky. he hadn't returned to Salt Lake City since his dads wedding, which he only stayed for the day before he had to fly out for his concert the next night. now, he was done touring and decided he would come back for a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________his dad and Jenn had welcomed him back home, letting him stay in his old bedroom which was still the same. he hated this room, it held too many memories._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________he didn't want to reach out to her but he wanted to know how she was. he knew that she had changed her number years ago, all his friends had tried contacting her only get a no longer in service message in return. he also knew that she had blocked him on social media, he couldn't find her profiles anywhere. it was like she had dropped off the face of the earth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini was petrified. she didn't want to see him. she didn't want to be at this stupid dinner, but of course since she was faculty she had to come. they were celebrating the million dollar donation that Ricky had made to the music department. yet, he hadn't shown up yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________it had been an hour and he wasn't there. she rolled her eyes, her Ricky would've never been late but she didn't know this new Ricky, this pop star Ricky, this famous millionaire Ricky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________just as she was getting ready to call it quits, she saw a familiar head of curls walk through the gym doors. her heart stopped momentarily as she spotted him. he had filled out more, his arms much bigger than they were years ago, his face was more defined and chiseled, he had a little bit of scruff on his face, something she had always loved on him. he looked fantastic whereas she was standing in an old navy blue formal dress that had hung in her closet for years that barely fit her since she still had some trouble losing the final remainder of the baby wait from Audrey. this was the first time she'd put on heels since having her daughter, preferring loafers for work, and her hair was in messy curls at her shoulders, now much shorter than when she was younger, it was her mom haircut as she called it and it was all dark brown now, missing the highlights that were her signature in high school and college, something she and Ricky had gotten together as a joke but then stuck around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________she was hoping she could sneak out before he saw her but her plan was foiled when principle Warren pulled her to the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Nina! i'd like you to meet Mr Richard Bowen, the generous donor for our music program!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini avoided his eyes as she greeted him, "nice to meet you Richard." she spoke coldly as the principle spoke to the man she once fell madly in love with in this very school._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________soon principle Warren was gone and it was just the former lovers left together. Nini rocked on her feet as Ricky cleared his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"it's so nice to see you again Nini. your hair looks really nice."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"thank you Ricky. i'm so happy to hear about all your success and i really do think it's great that you donated all this money to us but i really have to go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini quickly escaped out the gym doors, making her way to the exit as quickly as possible. she needed to get out of here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Nini! wait!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________she could hear him running after her as she approached her SUV. she tried to unlock it but her key fob wasn't working, "fuck!" she cursed out as he approached her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Nini," he stood at a distance but looked her in the eyes, "i have to know. why'd you leave me? was it something i did?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini's heart broke as she looked at him. she could tell he'd carried this pain as long as she had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"no Ricky, it was me. you didn't do anything wrong. i needed to come home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Nini i would've come with you if you asked me to! instead, i come home from Chicago to a half empty apartment and a note saying to not contact you! do you know how much that broke me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________the two were silent for a moment, Nini's hand still on the door handle. Ricky's feet shifted as he asked his next question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"is it true you have a kid?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini held back some tears as she nodded quickly, not meeting his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________he let out a sharp breath, "are you married?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"no. i have a daughter. she's three..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini hesitated. she knew that she could tell him right here and now but, for some strange reason, it didn't feel like the right moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"i had a one night stand when i came back to Salt Lake, she's the result of that night."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________wow, that hurt. Ricky couldn't believe that not only had she left him but the second she landed back in SLC, she jumped into bed with some random guy and ended up pregnant. that didn't sound like the Nini he knew, but maybe he didn't really know her at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"i'm sorry, i have to go. my moms are home with my kid and it's getting late."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ricky watched as she got in the car, driving away. he stood outside in the crisp spring night air, breathing deeply as he held back tears. she'd moved on without him, she was happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________she had a life and he had not part in it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________it had been three weeks since Ricky had come home to Salt Lake and Nini was on edge the whole time. she was so nervous to see him out and about when she was with her daughter. she didn't want him to know and she knew that as soon as he saw Audrey, he would know that it was his daughter. she looked exactly like him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________she was cleaning up the kitchen after putting Audrey down for a nap when there was a mock at the door. she hurried so that they wouldn't ring the bell and wake up her daughter. she smiled when she saw that it was Daniel, though a little part of her hoped that it was her curly haired ex boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________she let him in, giving him a quick kiss as she returned to the kitchen. she hadn't filled him in on the fact that Ricky was Audreys daughter. he just knew that she had an ex back in New York and things didn't work out so she came home to have her baby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Daniel sat at the counter, "so i have a surprise for you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini raised her eyebrow, she hated surprises, "oh yeah? what's that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________he pulled out two tickets from his back pocket, "Ricky Bowen is having a concert at the El Ray tonight. i got us two tickets cause i know the new owner."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini paused for a moment before returning to the dishes she was washing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"no." she responded shortly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Daniel faltered for a moment, "what? wait why not?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini threw the bowl she was washing back i to the sink, turning sharply at her boyfriend, "because i said no, okay?!" she raised her voice, calming down after a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Daniel blew out a breath, "is there something you're not telling me Nini?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini broke down. she couldn't hold in her tears anymore. she told him everything. she told him about the past, about living in New York together, about her secret pregnancy. everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"wow. okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini wiped her tears, "i'm sorry i lied. i can't exactly go around saying that i had Ricky Bowen's baby when i was 20. that would ruin his career."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Nini, you're clearly not over him." Daniel said in a sad tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________she knew where this was going, she felt it was coming for a while, "i'm not. i'm sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Daniel smiled sadly, "it's okay, i'll be okay. will you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini nodded quickly, embracing Daniel tightly. she walked him to the door one final time, giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"promise me you'll tell him?" he said as he walked out the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"i will. i promise."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ricky had contemplated his options for a weeks since he'd been home. he needed to see her again. he made an impulse decision as he hopped in his old Volkswagen Beetle and drove the familiar route to her childhood home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________he sat in his car for a few minutes as he weighed his options, ultimately deciding to screw it and got out, walking to the front door. he knocked and stood back, he could hear voices behind the door before it opened, he looked down to see a little girl, huge brown eyes and curly hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"hi!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ricky was taken aback, she looked just like him, "hi there. is your mom home?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________just as he said that, he saw her come running to the door, "Audrey! how many times do i have to tell you not to open the door!" she pulled her away from the door before she noticed who was standing outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ricky. what're you doing here?" she froze, she didn't know what to do. there was no escaping this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________he raked a hand through his curls, shifting his weight through his feet, "uh, can i come in?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini just simply opened the door to let him in, sending Audrey to play in her room as she told Ricky to sit in the living room. he was too nervous to sit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"she's mine isn't she?" he croaked out, a lump forming in the back of his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini let tears slip from her eyes as she wiped at her face, her voice quiet as she spoke, "yes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ricky let out a slight sob, sitting on the edge of the couch cushion, he felt like he was going to pass out, "is she why you came home?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini held herself with her arms, the tears streaming down her face, "i found out while you were in Chicago. i panicked."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ricky scoffed, suddenly anger took over his body, he couldn't stand to look at her, "so you ran home? you ran away from your problems? Nini i would've been there for you! if you wanted to move back home, i would've gone with you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini hated that he was angry with her, she was angry with herself too. she let her emotions get the best of her as she fired back at him, "that's a lie and you know it! i couldn't tell you Ricky! you wanted to go to New York to pursue your music, a kid would've ruined that!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"our kid, Nini! our kid! she's mine just as much as she is yours! it takes two people to have a baby Nini! we had consensual sex to create her, i'm just as much to blame here as you are!" he was furious, he was marching around the room, pointing his finger at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini scoffed, "i know that Ricky bit you wanted to do music! i did what was best for you! i left so that you wouldn't feel obligated to take care of us. i knew that the second i told you that you would give up everything to take care of her, i couldn't ruin your life too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"god, Nini! don't you get it? i would do anything for you! you don't think that i would've wanted her?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini stood closer to him, "i never said that! that's exactly why i left, because i knew you would want her! i had already ruined my acting career by getting pregnant, i wasn't going to ruin your music career."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________he had calmed down, now he stared into her brown tear filled eyes, "did you ever think about telling me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini softened, "every single day since i came home. i thought about you every second of every day. i wondered how you were doing, i wondered what you would be like if you were here with me. i even called out for you in the delivery room."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ricky's heart broke, she was just as conflicted as he was. he felt some strange need to hold her all of a sudden, "Nini, i never stopped loving you and if you'll let me, i want to be here for you and our daughter."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini's heart broke. on one hand, she wanted him to raise their daughter with her but on the other hand, she couldn't hold him back from his music, "Ricky, i can't keep you here. you need to go back to New York at the end of the month to start your next album."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ricky sighed, he reached for her hands desperately, interlacing their fingers together as he spoke, "then come with me. i have enough room for you and Audrey. we can live in my penthouse in Manhattan. just like we always dreamed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________she could see the desperation in his eyes, she wanted to say yes so bad, but she couldn't. she couldn't do this again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ricky, i can't go back to New York with you and you can't stay here. i want nothing more than for you to raise Audrey with me, it's all i've dreamt about for the past three years. that's not my dream anymore, to live in a penthouse in Manhattan. that was back when i thought i was going to rule the stage and you were going to be this big Grammy winning artist. things changed when i got pregnant. i'm a mom now, i don't want all those fancy things. plus, i have my job here. as much as i hate to say it, i love teaching at East High. i love being here with my moms, i love that i get to walk Audrey to the park and don't have to worry about traffic, i love that our daughter is going to get to go to school where we went, to grow up where we did. i used to think that New York was my dream, that you were my dream, but Audrey is my dream now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini released her hands from Ricky's as she watched his face fall, "i'm not your dream anymore?" she watched as he looked like he was going to burst into tears at any second. it broke her heart into a million pieces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ricky, you know that's not what i mean. i'll always love you. we're just two different people now. we both have different paths we're heading down. at the end of the month, you're going to go home to New York and i'm going to stay here with our daughter."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ricky crossed to her again, holding her cheek desperately in his hand as he ran his thumb over her soft skin, "you're my home Nini, you always have been."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini smiled sadly as she reached up to put her hand over his, she leaned in slightly, Ricky meeting her half way. they shared a soft kiss, pulling away but their foreheads remained together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini's voice cracked as she spoke, "in two weeks when you go home to New York, we're staying here. i know that it's not the way you want it to be but you love your music and i don't want you to resent me for having to give it up. i won't take no for an answer."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________they sat there in each others arms before Nini walked him to the door. Ricky didn't look back as he walked to his car, he didn't want her to see him cry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________two weeks later, Ricky was supposed to leave to go back to New York. Nini hadn't seen him since that day he came to her house. her moms asked her if she was going to see him again before he left but she quickly told them no and asked them to not speak about it again. if he really wanted to be in Audrey's life, then he would've contacted her over these past two weeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Audrey was our with her moms as she relaxed at home. she wanted to be alone today so her moms planned a day for Audrey that would keep them out until tonight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini was halfway through her romcom marathon when the doorbell rang. she paused the movie and quickly made her way to the door, she was surprised since she wasn't expecting anyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________she swung the door open, prepared to tell whoever it was that they had the wrong house when she saw his face, a look of desperation present as he pushed past her into the house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________she closed the door and turned to him, arms crossed as she waited for an explanation as to why he barged into her house unannounced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________he ran his hand through his curls nervously, "i canceled my record deal."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini was about to speak, she couldn't believe he did that, after everything he's worked for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"don't say anything yet, please," he stopped her, "i canceled my record deal because i need to be here. i don't care what you have to say about it but it's true. you said i love my music but Nini, i love you more. i'd never write another song again if it meant that i could have you back. i want to be here, i need to be here. i've already missed three years of Audrey's life, i don't want to miss anymore. i've already missed her birth, her first word, her first steps, i don't want to miss seeing her grow up. i can't see that if i'm always in New York it on the road on tour. it's not fair to her and it's not fair to me. and quite frankly Nini, you can't tell me what i can and can't do. i'm happy with my decision. i want us to raise our daughter together, like the family we are."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nini didn't try to wipe away the tears that were falling. she was just reminded why she loved this man so much in the first place. he gave up his career because he wants to be with her, he wants to be a parent with her. she slowly crossed the room to him, taking his face in her hands. they looked at each other intently before Ricky closed the gap between them. he held her close as they kissed for a few minutes. to Nini, it felt like coming home. Ricky felt like home. for the first time in three years, she felt whole again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
